(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining terminal structure of a connector, and more particularly, to a retaining terminal structure serving as ground guidance and providing retaining and positioning effects when being corresponded and assembled to the connector, thereby reducing a number of terminals and retaining components at an interior of the connector for further decreasing steps and production expenses needed for assembly thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are extensively applied in electronic appliances as links between signal sources and various electronic appliances or equipments. These connectors allow the signal sources to carry out bi-directional transmissions of signals or power supplies with the connected electronic appliances or equipments. Should incomplete connection or loosening occur in any of the above components, complications such as interferences or short-circuits are likely to happen, and thus leading to interruptions or malfunctions of signal lines therein. Therefore, it is vital to reinforce connection structures between a plug and a receptacle of a connector for maintaining unobstructed wire linkage thereof.
In a prior connector, connection techniques are developed according to material characteristics of connecting terminals, or corresponding retaining structures of plastic housings thereof for connection. However, it is well-known among connector industrialists that, in order to prevent electrostatic discharge (ESD), a crucial design factor of a connector is to maintain normal conductance and ground guidance of connecting terminals of two corresponding plug and receptacle of a connector. Yet, owing to complication trend of signals to be transmitted, numbers of connecting terminals needed in connectors are multiplied accordingly. Therefore, it is evident that integrated structures having retaining structures and grounding elements of connectors shall bring great advantages toward production cost and defective rate thereof.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a retaining terminal structure of a connector having quick assembly and excellent retaining effects, thereby enhancing strength of the connector.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide a retaining terminal structure of a connector capable of serving as a terminal structure for ground guidance after being assembled, thereby reducing a number of components within the connector and for further decreasing assembly steps and production expenses of the connector.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, the invention comprises a pair of corresponding retaining terminals disposed at two sides at an interior of a connector. The retaining terminal is an L-shaped integral formed by metal extrusion. A top portion of the retaining terminal is formed with a butting portion for ground guidance. A longitudinal side of the retaining terminal formed with a retaining portion serving as a retaining member when being corresponded in the connector. Using the integrated design that provides ground guidance, and retaining and position effects, a number of terminals and retaining components within a connector is reduced, thereby decreasing assembly steps and production expenses of the connector.